Drinking Games
by Tsukuyomii
Summary: μ's have a party at Nozomi's house. Things happen. (Rated M for language, not smexy times)


**So I finally became an adult and had a night out drinking with people much older than me... and it inspired this... Enjoy?**

 **Note: Couples mentioned: NozoEri, TsubaHono, NicoMaki very slight KotoUmi/RinPana.**

* * *

It was a month after the third years graduation, and all nine μ's members had gathered up at Nozomi's apartment for a final farewell party. Soon, the third years would be off to college and μ's would disband, so they wanted to have a night of fun, without any worries. But when Nozomi took out a big bottle of wine out of the fridge, Umi realized that Nozomi's way of fun was not acceptable.

"Alcohol?!" Umi and Eri exclaimed at the same time, eyes wide.

"Why not?" Nozomi grinned, taking out plastic bottles from the cupboard. "It's nice to have some grown up fun once in a while, isn't it?"

Umi furiously shook her head, "Unacceptable! We're all minors here!"

"But it sounds fun, nya!" Rin skipped over to the kitchen to help Nozomi serve. "I-I'm not sure this is a good idea..." Hanayo mumbled, eyeing the cup Rin set in front of her.

"I'm in!" Honoka raised her arm, grinning.

"I'll pass." Nico sighed, knowing very well what her best friend's idea was.

"Aw, come on! Let loose a little bit, Nicocchi!" Nozomi laughed, taking a seat next to the black haired girl who glared at her.

"Nozomi... We shouldn't..." Eri tried to reason with her girlfriend, but the mischievous glint in her eyes made it obvious she wouldn't change her mind.

"Hey, this wine is actually pretty good." Maki hummed, taking another sip of her cup.

"Maki?!" Umi's eyes were filled with horror... even Maki fell for the trap. "Oh God..."

"Umi-chan, I think Nozomi-chan is right," Kotori offered a gentle smile, offering Umi a wine filled cup. "It's probably our last day together, we should have some fun!"

"Kotori..." Umi mumbled, admitting defeat. She took the cup and cautiously took a sip, immediately scrunching her face in disgust. "I don't like it..."

"You'll get used to it, Umi-chan. Now that everyone has a drink," Nozomi paused, forcing a cup into Nico's hands. "Let's play Never have I ever!"

"How do you play that?" Honoka asked, tilting her head.

"Okay so. For example, I say 'Never have I ever cheated on a test'. Whoever has done said action, has to take a sip. As for the turns, let's go clockwise. Understood?" Everyone nodded, although not all of them seemed eager to play.

"Sounds fun! Let's do it!" Honoka clapped her hands together, excited.

"Alright, how about Kotori-chan starts?"

"Eh, me? Hmm..." Kotori thought for a while, then her eyes glinted. "Never have I ever... had sex?"

For a second, everyone was silent. Then, Nozomi, Eri and Honoka took a sip.

"Oh my god, Honoka..." Umi exhaled, blushing.

Nico made a fake gagging motion. "Okay, gross. Never have I ever played a musical instrument."

"Why do I feel like that was directed at me?" Maki glared at Nico and took a sip. Nico shrugged.

"My turn, nya!" Rin glanced at everyone, trying to think of a good one to make everyone but her drink. "Nyever have I ever... Worn a tuxedo for love wing bell's performance!"

"Okay, isn't that cheating?" Eri complained, but took a sip anyway.

"Nothing counts as cheating, Ericchi!" Nozomi winked at her, taking a sip as well.

Nico, Maki and Hanayo silently took a sip too.

"Ooohh! It's my turn!" Honoka smirked. "Never have I ever crushed on my best friend!"

Everyone but Honoka took a sip, and she fist bump the air. "Yes!"

"Alright, calm down, Honoka..." Nico pulled her hand back down, glancing at Maki suspiciously.

"Eri-chan, your turn, nya!"

"Eh... I can't really think of anything..." Eri mumbled apologetically, staring at the ground. "How about you skip me for now? Maki, your turn."

"Ueh?" Maki twirled a stray strand of her hair, raising an eyebrow. "I don't have any either."

"Boo, you guys are no fun." Honoka pouted, taking a sip of her half empty cup.

"How about we play truth or dare instead?" Kotori suggested, and Nozomi's eyes widened slightly. "Great idea, Kotori-chan!"

Kotori giggled, showing everyone her iPhone. "I already have an app installed, shall we do it?"

"Let's go, nya!"

"Umi-chan, truth or dare?"

"Wait, why me?" Umi pointed at herself, face flushed.

"Well, you're next to me so I thought I'd start with you." Kotori tilted her head, smiling.

"Okay.. well.. Truth."

* * *

About an hour later, only 5 players remained. Umi passed out due to embarrassment, Hanayo due to the alcohol, Rin took Hanayo home to care for her and Honoka headed over to Tsubasa's place.

"How about we take the questions to the next level?" Nozomi suggested, smirking at Maki, then Nico.

"That's a good idea, Nozomi-chan!" Kotori eagerly nodded, mirroring her smirk.

"This is not Harasho..." Eri mumbled, taking a sip of her 2nd cup of wine.

"What do you mean, next level?" Maki inquired, eyeing them both suspiciously.

"Let's find out. Maki-chan, truth or dare?"

"I am not a chicken like Miss. Truth over here," Nico glared at Maki. "Dare me."

"Okay..." Kotori pressed the dare button, "Untie the first girl's on your left bra with one hand."

Maki glanced to her left, to see a Nico blushing furiously. "Well then... turn around, Nico-chan." Nico did as she was told, and Maki snapped open her bra in a split second.

"You seem experienced, Maki-chan." Nozomi commented, smirking.

"I take off my bra everyday, you know." Maki brushed the question off easily, smirking back.

"Is that so?" Nozomi kept eye contact with Maki, trying to break her cool exterior, to no avail. Maki, even intoxicated, was a tough nut to crack.

"Eri-chan, it's your turn now!"

"I say truth... I don't trust that app."

"When was the last time you.." Kotori paused, blushing. "Masturbated?"

Nico and Nozomi started laughing, while Eri hid her face behind her legs. "..Yesterday..." She mumbled, then finished her 2nd cup in one gulp.

"Nozomi-chan?"

Nozomi wiped a tear from her eye, finally done laughing. "Dare, of course."

"Squeeze the person's on your right ass... Oh wait that's me."

"Well then..." Maki raised an eyebrow. "This should be fun."

"Sorry, Kotori-chan." Nozomi apologized before slightly squeezing her ass.

"Heheh, it's okay!" Kotori smiled, and glanced at Eri's upset expression before clearing her throat. "Okay... I pick truth... When did I start masturbating..?"

"What's with this app?!" Nico exclaimed, face flushed.

"It's fun." Maki smirked at Nico, who glared back. "No it's not."

"Well..." Kotori began, tapping her cheek in thought. "I think I was fifteen, I'm not sure... Anyway, Nico-chan?"

"I pick..." Nico ignored Maki whispering chicken next to her and huffed. "Dare me!"

"Switch pants with the person on your right."

"Too lazy." Maki immediately replied, waving her head. "Pick a different one."

"No, Maki-chan, you have to do it. You're the one calling me a chicken, but maybe you are one?" Nico smirked, already in the process of removing her shorts.

Maki didn't hear her, too busy staring at Nico's legs. Damn, this wasn't a good time to be reminded of how hot Nico was.

"Come on, take them off!" Nico pulled on Maki's jeans, earning a loud yelp, but successfully removing them. She threw her shorts on the red heads thighs then put on the jeans.

"I could have done that myself..." Maki grumbled as she put on the shorts. "Ugh, too tight."

Kotori and Nozomi shared a look, grinning. "Maki-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She confidently replied before taking a sip of the delicious wine.

"Oh wow... You have to do an erotic dance." Maki choked on the drink, eyes wide.

"Wow." Eri whistled, earning a slap from Nozomi. "W-What?"

"I've got just the right music for this. Come on, Maki-chan!" Nico taunted, searching her playlist for the track.

"Okay, Okay, I'll do it..." Maki got up and walked back a bit to have more space.

Nico started the song, and Maki begun swaying her hips to the rhythm. She kept her eyes locked on to Nico's the entire duration, loving how the raven haired girl seemed to really enjoy her dance. Completely forgetting the others were there, Maki finished her sensual dance with a wink, successfully making Nico blush more than she had all night.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Maki-chan." Nozomi commented, taking her hands off Eri's eyes and putting them on her mouth, muffling any complaints. Maki shrugged and sat back down next to Nico, who seemed to be distracted. She smirked to herself, before turning her attention back to Kotori.

"Eri-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth, please."

"On a scale of one to ten, how do your rate your lovers looks?"

"That's incredibly easy. 10." Eri tenderly locked eyes with Nozomi, and leaned in for a kiss.

Kotori cleared her throat. "Um... Nozomi-chan, truth or dare?"

Nozomi paused the kiss, "I'm always going to say dare, you don't need to ask me." and dove back in.

"Alright. Your dare is... Let everyone else take a picture of you in a humiliating position."

Nozomi's eyes widened slightly and she separated her lips from Eri's, blushing; Even she had some shame... "Well then... I guess I have no choice." She took a gulp of her drink and got up. "How do you want me?"

Eri nearly choked on her saliva, clearly misunderstanding Nozomi's sentence. "H-How?"

"That's not what I meant, you pervert."

"Oh." She hid her head behind her hands, too embarrassed to look at the other three staring at her.

"Karma, titty monster." Nico smirked, opening her phone's camera. "Get on all fours and make a panther like pose."

Nozomi did as told, making sure to direct her gaze towards her girlfriend, who looked ready to faint. Nico snapped a picture, or two, or three, and then Nozomi returned to her position, feeling only slightly embarrassed.

"Guys, how about we stop here? I'm kinda tired..." Eri faked a yawn, then stretched her arms.

"Yeah, it's getting kinda late..." Kotori agreed, walking over towards Umi who was out on the bed. "I should take her home, actually, her parents might be worried."

"Boo, fine." Nozomi crossed her arms, unsatisfied with the decision. "But we should do this again at some point."

"Yeah, definitely." Maki sarcastically replied, putting her stuff away in her bag. "We should totally humiliate ourselves again."

"Totally." Nico echoed, agreeing with the red head.

"Well, you're going to thank me later, Nicocchi, trust me." Nozomi smiled at Nico who was already at the door, Maki following behind.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. Good night, everyone." She walked out the door with a small wave.

"Good night!" Maki did the same, leaving only Kotori, Eri, Nozomi and the passed out Umi in the house.

"Um... Will someone help me carry Umi-chan outside to my mom's car?"

Outside, Nico and Maki walked side by side, silently. Once they reached Maki's car, they both stopped.

"How are you going to get home?" Maki inquired, unlocking her car.

"Walk. Wait, aren't you too young and drunk to drive?"

"Who cares." Maki shrugged and got in. "Want a ride?"

Nico considered it for a second. Walking home at 2 am in the morning or taking a ride with a drunk but incredibly hot girl... "Alright."

Once Nico got in the car, she felt Maki shift closer.

"You know," Maki whispered hotly in her ear, making goosebumps appear all over her body. "I'm home alone tonight... Wanna join me?" She didn't know if it was the alcohol that made her so forward, but she really wanted Nico. Badly.

"Holy shit.. Yes."

Nico would certainly have to thank Nozomi, even if it earned her the worst teasing ever.


End file.
